Hedgehogs Vs Wild: Amazon Rain Forest
by T1Weasel
Summary: Six months after having their triplets, Sonic and Amy gear up for their second and final survival trip. This time they'll be filmed surviving in the Amazon Rain Forest. Snakes, disease, and constant rain will face them at every turn. Will they make it out? Read it and see. Rated M for lemons.
1. How Quickly Time Flies

Hedgehogs Vs. Wild, Amazon Rain Forest: Chapter 1 – How Quickly Time Flies

_-Flashback, six months ago-_

Sonic eats breakfast with his family, then showers and calls his friends over. Once they arrive Sonic calls Peter. "Peter, it's Sonic. We've made our decision."

Everyone listens as Sonic speaks. "We've decided that we'll be leaving in six months, and we'll be headed to the Amazon Rain Forest."

_-Present day-_

Sounds echo from the back yard of the Hedgehog house. There we find Sonic, Amy, and their six month old triplets: Max, Sabrina, and Holly Joy. Any day now, Sonic and Amy would be meeting Peter Jacobs and the TV crew that would be filming their show of survival in the Amazon Rain Forest.

Sonic holds Sabrina and Max in his arms while Amy held Holly Joy in her own arms. Sonic kissed Amy and held his children. Amy sighed happily and leaned against him. "Oh Sonic... I can't believe it's been six months already."

Sonic nodded, his ears folding back. "Yeah... At any time we'll be leaving to go training for our survival show."

Amy frowned. "Already? Who will we get to watch our children?"

The blue hero thinks for a minute. "Well, what about Tails and Cream, or even Vanilla?"

Amy gave it some thought. "Depends on how long we'll be there."

Sonic nods. "It won't be a month like last time. It'll be maybe a week or two."

Amy nodded and kissed Sonic's cheek. "That sounds okay. Let's just make sure they're okay with it."

Sonic nuzzles the pink hedgehog. "I'm almost certain Cream and Vanilla would be okay with it. Tails might be too distracted by his need for technology, but we'll see."

Amy nuzzled Sonic back. "Well, what should we do now?"

Sonic smiled a little. "I think our kids need a diaper change."

Amy giggles. "How do you know?"

Sonic waits for the baby hogs to finish grunting before answering. "That's how I know."

Amy laughs as they go inside. In the playroom the stinky surprises are replaced with fresh diapers before the triplets are let loose. They crawl toward the toys and Amy goes over to Sonic, who holds her in his arms.

Amy puts her hands on Sonic's hands and she looks at his wedding ring. "Sonic?"

Sonic looks at her. "Yes Amy?"

She snuggles against him. "Am I doing a good job as your wife?"

Sonic almost laughs. "You're kidding right? What makes you ask that?"

Amy shrugs. "I'm just curious."

Sonic smiles. "To answer your question, I couldn't ask for a better wife."

Amy blushes. "Aw, Sonikku."

They kiss and Sonic turns on the baby monitor. Amy looks at him. "You know better than to leave our kids unattended in their playroom."

Sonic facepalms. "Wow... That's bad."

Amy giggles and turns off the baby monitor. She goes to say something when the children crawl over and reach up to their parents, making noises. Sonic picks up Holly Joy and looks at Amy. "Is it that time Amy?"

Amy picks up Max and Sabrina and nods. "Yes it is. Help me please."

Sonic helps his wife to sit down and holds the children while Amy gets ready to nurse them. Once she's ready she looks at Sonic. "Okay, first baby please."

Sonic gives her Sabrina and Amy begins nursing. Looking over at Sonic, she nods and takes Holly Joy and nurses her too. Sonic holds Max as Amy nurses the twin girls. While she does she looks at Sonic. "How are we going to make sure our babies are fed? Vanilla isn't producing milk and Cream isn't pregnant."

Sonic sits beside her. "We could either put them on formula, or you can fill up 63 bottles with your milk."

Amy nods. "That makes 126 bottles of milk if they're fed three times a day and we're gone for two weeks."

Sonic laughs a little. "You think you can do it?"

Amy chuckles. "Even with these mommy boobs loaded with milk to capacity, I don't think I could. We might have to use formula while we're gone."

Sonic nods. "I don't think our children will like it, but it's only for a short while."

He takes Holly Joy once she's done nursing and gives Max to Amy. Amy watches Sonic gently burp Holly Joy and then do the same to Sabrina. Sonic looks over. "Yes Amy?"

Amy blushes a little. "You're such a great father Sonic, just like I knew you would be."

Sonic smiles and kisses Amy's cheek. "Thanks Ames. I knew you'd be an excellent mother, and it turns out I was right."

Max takes a little longer than his sisters to nurse, but once he's finished Sonic burps him while Amy gets dressed again. The pink and blue hedgehogs pick up their children and carry them out of the playroom. The triplets snuggle against their parents and are soon sleeping, softly purring. Gently laying the kids in their cribs, Sonic turns on the baby monitor and he leaves the room with Amy.

Once outside the room he holds Amy and kisses her. Amy kisses him back, and the newlywed hedgehogs are quickly making out, tongue and everything. It's short-lived though, because the phone rings. Amy pulls off and growls. "Who dares to call us?!"

Sonic looks at the caller ID. "Peter Jacobs, the man with poor timing."

Amy sighs and Sonic answers. "Hello?"

Peter replies. _"Hello Sonic. How are you and your family doing?"_

Sonic shrugs. "Kids are sleeping now and me and Amy are about to do some stuff. Why?"

Peter nods on his end of the call. _"Well, myself and the film crew are in town and are wondering when a good time to meet you would be."_

Sonic looks at Amy. "When did you want to meet Peter and the crew filming the show?"

Amy gives Sonic a sly smile. "After we spend some alone time doing alone things."

Sonic grins and talks into the phone. "We'll see you tomorrow night downtown somewhere."

He hands up and unplugs the phone as Amy pulls him to their room. The door lock clicks into place and... Well, you should know by this point.

_**-Next evening-**_

Sonic and Amy are waiting for Peter and the director of photography to arrive at the Greater Dog Grille so they can talk about what will and will not be filmed. It takes a few extra minutes for them to arrive, but once they do Sonic frowns. "You know it helps when you're on time meeting the people that could make or break your show."

Peter sighs. "You're right, please forgive us. I'm Peter, and this is the director of photography."

The other person shakes Sonic's hand. "Nice to meet you. Name's Dennis."

Sonic nods. "Sit down please."

They all sit and Sonic looks at them. "So what's up?"

Peter speaks first. "Well, as you know, this is going to be a filmed show. Any swearing will be censored. You will have the camera crew and safety crew with you to record and make sure you two return to your children."

Amy nods. "That's great, but we'll have to be trained first so that we know what we're dealing with."

Peter nods. "I know of the perfect place. Not too far from here is a building that can simulate any kind of environment. We can have medical teams and botanists meet you at that establishment and you can train there. This will save you thousands of dollars in travelling costs."

Sonic smiles. "I like saving money, especially with three kids to raise."

Dennis nods. "This will also give the camera crew the ability to adapt the gear to the humid environment in the Amazon, no matter how long it'll take for the training."

Peter nods. "That's fair. Do you guys know how long it'll take for the training?"

Sonic shrugs. "No idea. It could be a month, could be longer. We just don't know."

Peter nods again and looks at the hedgehog couple. "Anything else you want to know?"

Amy nods. "Yes. How many people will be with us?"

Peter counts. "Myself, Dennis here, sound, safety... Maybe eight or nine people with you."

Sonic nods. "The reason we want to know is because Amy and I like to get intimate, and we want it to be private... That means if we see any of you with a camera while we're doing that, you'll get beaten with your own camera and replaced. Got it?"

Amy giggles. "Sonikku, don't be so hard on them. We'll just have the natives handle them."

Peter and Dennis are stunned, and Dennis manages to speak somehow. "You're joking right?"

Sonic frowns at him. "Do we look like we're joking?"

Peter and Dennis shake their heads, and Amy nods. "Good, because we take our privacy very seriously."

Peter nods. "We'll make sure to give you your space."

The meeting continues over dinner and once it's over Sonic and Amy go back home. Peter and Dennis meet up with the camera crew at their motel to discuss the filming procedure.

_**-Sonic and Amy's house-**_

The two hedgehogs walk into their house and meet Vanilla Rabbit at the door. The older rabbit smiles and hugs them. "Hello you two! How did it go?"

Sonic shuts the door. "For the most part it went well. They were stingy on how much we would get paid though."

Amy speaks up. "It took some convincing, but eventually came to a decision."

Vanilla nodded. "Is it enough to raise your children for the next 17 years?"

Sonic nods. "_Oh_ yeah. They need us that bad for their TV show."

Vanilla smiles. "Oh, I talked to Tails and Cream about babysitting."

Amy looks at her. "What did they say?"

Vanilla smiles. "They're both willing to do it."

Sonic grins. "Wonderful! We'll have to get some formula for the week or two we'll be gone though."

The elder rabbit nods. "We'll make sure the children are well taken care of while you're gone."

Sonic and Amy hug her again and Amy sniffles a little. "Thank you Vanilla. Tell Tails and Cream we appreciate their help as well."

Vanilla leaves and Sonic locks the door behind her. Amy checks on their babies and comes back. "The children are still asleep in the same position we left them in."

Sonic chuckles. "Great. That will give us some time to look over our brochures and information about the creatures and wildlife and vegetation we'll be seeing."

Amy turns on a light over the couch, and the two hedgehogs spend the next two hours reading over the information they have. At midnight they turn off the lights, get in bed, and go to sleep.

**NOTE: At long last, chapter 1 has been written. Sorry it's taken so long to get this story started, but it's taken this long to find the time and ability to even start writing it. Enjoy, and no flames please. **


	2. Indoor Training

Hedgehogs Vs. Wild, Amazon Rain Forest: Chapter 2 – Indoor Training

The next day Sonic and Amy meet up with Peter and Dennis at the indoor training facility. Peter had made some phone calls to set up training for the Amazon Rain Forest, no matter how long it took. The director of the facility showed the group around and gave Sonic and Amy some extra information about diseases, how they're transmitted, and so on.

Sonic nods. "Is there a vaccination against Malaria?"

Tails, who came along to see the facility, frowned. "I don't think there is, but I'll check for you."

In the back of the facility is the largest building anyone outside of Hollywood had ever seen. The director turned to his tour group. "This is where the training will occur. Here we can make it rain, storm, flood, any kind of weather found in the Amazon. We also have at least one of every creature you'll find there. Snakes, monkeys, piranhas, you name it."

Amy looks around. "I have to ask, how do you control the humidity?"

The director smiles. "That happens normally Mrs. Hedgehog. When it rains, the humidity naturally goes up and stays there."

Amy nods and Sonic looks at Tails. "Any advice before we start?"

The fox nods. "Yeah. Whatever you do, don't pee in the Amazon River. There's a notorious creature known in America as the Penis Fish that's known to swim up urine streams from people relieving themselves."

Amy frowns. "Ew."

Sonic rubs his quills. "Seriously?"

Tails nods. "To my knowledge there are less than three known cases in U.S. medical history, so it's rare but it does happen."

The blue hedgehog looks at Peter and Dennis. "Tell your crews not to relieve themselves in the Amazon River."

They nod and Sonic looks at Amy. "Ready Ames?"

Amy nods and kisses Sonic. "Yes I am Sonikku."

The director opens the door to the training area for them and the two hedgehogs enter the training facility. Instantly the sounds of animals could be heard. Sonic's ears twitch and he looks at Amy. "If it's going to be _this_ noisy then we'll need earplugs."

Amy giggles and looks around. "Okay, let's get to it."

The director comes over an intercom. _"Okay, just like in the real Amazon Rain Forest, the weather, although simulated, will be unpredictable and random. For your safety, we don't have poisonous animals here, although we do have little figurines of those animals. If you need anything, or want to take a break, just say so."_

Sonic nods. "Got it."

The intercom goes silent and Sonic looks around the area. "Alright, since this area is known for being super rainy, we'll need to make a shelter as soon as possible."

Amy nods. "I'm thinking a lean-to would work best. Not much effort, but sturdy when built correctly."

Sonic nods as he studies the environment. "Good thing they provide the tools there on the wall. We'll have to bring our own for the real thing."

Amy and Sonic each grab a knife, some twine, flint and striker, and water bottles. Sonic goes over to a light brown wood growing from the ground. "Amy, this is bamboo. Super strong and perfect for making a brace for our lean-to. We can also use it as a waterway for catching fresh rain in our bottles."

Amy looks around while Sonic begins chopping a section of bamboo. "What leaves would you recommend?"

The blue hedgehog looks at the pink one. "The larger and flatter, the better. We need a lot of them to channel the rainwater into either our bottles or into the bamboo."

Amy takes out her knife and starts cutting down some large leaves. Sonic hacks through the bamboo and stands up. "Alright babe, let's see what you've got."

Tails, the facility director, Peter, and Dennis watch from a window. Tails looks at the facility director. "Ready to get the rain started?"

The director, Jim Williams, nods and pushes the rain button. Sonic's ears twitch and he speeds up his work. "Come on Amy, rain's coming!"

The two hedgehogs quickly erect their lean-to shelter and Amy gets inside. "Alright Sonic, come in!"

Sonic gets in. "Alright. I've got our water bottles under the bamboo rain slides so they'll fill with fresh water."

Amy nods. "Well, what do we do now? We can't make fire in the rain, and there's no telling how long this rain will last."

Sonic pulls out a small book. "We study. Let's get to know what we'll really encounter as far as trees and plants and animals go."

Amy nods and cuddles up to Sonic. "Does this mean I'll have to eat tree bark again?"

Sonic chuckles. "Possibly. It depends on if you get sick."

Amy kisses his cheek and giggles. "I'm not planning on getting sick this time."

As they study Tails looks at Peter and Dennis. "You think they have what it takes to make a good show?"

Peter nods. "If he's all we've seen so far, we'll have no trouble making a highly-rated program."

Tails looks back at the pink and blue hedgehogs. "I don't think you'll be disappointed."

_**-Two months later-**_

Sonic and Amy have finally finished their indoor training. It's taken longer than Peter wanted, but he's willing to sacrifice filming time for a high-quality show. We now find Sonic, Amy, and Tails back in the outdoor store they visited on their first survival outing. Sonic is pushing the cart while Amy looks at their list.

Tails looks around at everything. "This place is _huge!_ Do you guys even know what you'll need?"

Amy nods. "Sonikku and I put together this list over the last few weeks. We're going to need rope, climbing gear, knives, flint, some emergency rope, water bottles, tents, and possibly more."

Sonic looked at the list. "Tents we won't need since we'll be building our shelters."

Amy nods and crosses it off the list. "Okay, so tents are gone. Anything else we need?"

Sonic thinks. "Let's get some first aid kits, just in case we need them."

As they shop, Tails studies what they get, just in case something happens to either Sonic or Amy during their trip. One by one the items are loaded into the cart and crossed off the list. Sonic looks everything over. "Well, I think that's everything. We have our knives, first aid, rope, water bottles, flint, and I'm expecting the safety team will have more."

Amy nods. "Let's check out and get back home."

Tails comes running over. "Guys! I found this while you were shopping!"

Sonic takes the item and looks it over. "Nice job Tails. It's a dart gun, used by primitive tribes. You blow into one end, and a poison-tipped dart flies out the other end. You didn't happen to find darts or poison did you?"

Tails shakes his head. "No, I didn't find the poison, because they don't sell it, for obvious reasons. I _did_ however manage to find the darts and some feathers. Looks like you'll be fletching them yourselves unless the natives give you some."

Sonic smiles at him. "Even if they do, me and Amy are using this dart gun, because you got it for us."

Tails smiles and shuffles his feet. "Thanks guys. That means a lot."

_**-Sonic and Amy's house-**_

Sonic and Amy come in and meet Vanilla. Cream, now being 8 months pregnant, couldn't move around much, and so spent much of her time either on the couch or in bed resting. Sonic smiles at the older rabbit. "How are the kids?"

Vanilla smiles and gives the children to their parents. "They're so well-behaved for their age. I just hope Cream is ready for it."

Cream smiles and rubs her large belly. "While I can't move much, I've been watching you Mother. I think I'm ready to have kids."

Vanilla chuckles. "It's well worth it Cream, but if you need any help at all, just ask me."

Amy nods. "Sonic and I will also help once we get back from our trip."

The two rabbits leave and Sonic holds Max and Sabrina while Amy nurses Holly Joy. Once the triplets are fed, changed, and sleeping in their cribs, Sonic holds Amy. "I'm so ready to get this over with. I hate being away from our babies."

Amy nods and leans against her sturdy blue husband. "Me too. I know we're doing this to help people survive in the wilderness, but I want our children to grow up and make something of themselves."

Sonic grins. "Why else do you think I asked for so much money to do this? Kids are expensive, so I did what I thought would help them."

Amy turns around and kisses him. "You're such a wonderful husband and father, Sonic."

Sonic kisses her back. "You're such a wonderful wife and mother, Amy."

Amy puts a hand to her mouth as she yawns. "Let's get to sleep. We have a long trip ahead of us in a couple weeks."

They crawl in bed, cuddle together, and fall asleep. In just a few short weeks, their second and final survival trip would begin in the depths of the Amazon.

**NOTE: Finally! Chapter 2 is here! Chapter 3 hopefully coming soon.**


	3. Filming Begins

Hedgehogs Vs. Wild, Amazon Rain Forest: Chapter 3 – Filming Begins

Within a few short weeks, Sonic and Amy find themselves flying toward South America to begin filming the show. It wasn't easy, considering the age of their kids. However, Sonic had promised Amy that this would be their last time on a survival trip. Tails had wished them well and promised to take care of the kids with Cream and Vanilla.

While they flew, Sonic and Amy looked at the Amazon Rain Forest to really see what they'd be up against. Just from looking at the canopy of trees, the two hedgehogs didn't like their odds. Peter, Dennis, and their crews were discussing filming and camera angles and other stuff.

The plane lands in Quito, the capital city of Ecuador. The group gets their things and leaves the plane. Dennis mumbles to Peter. "I never learned to speak Spanish."

Peter nods. "Neither did I, but I don't think we'll have to worry about it."

Sonic buys something from a vendor not far from the plane, and comes back to Amy. "If any bug lands on you, kill it."

Amy nods. "No need to tell me twice."

Once everyone has checked their bags and made sure they had everything, they begin their hike into the Amazon. Sonic looked at everyone as they walked. "Listen up! When Amy and I began our last survival trip, we landed at started the ordeal immediately. The same will happen now. Double check that you have everything, and let's get going."

One cameraman was filming, and Peter looks at the camera crew. "Film an introduction and then focus on Sonic and Amy."

As they hike various shots are taken of the group hiking, equipment checks, the animals, and some MORE animals. Sonic took out his knife and began sharpening it. "Make sure your knives are sharp, the ropes are in working condition, and emergency medical services are on standby. One mistake could put everyone in danger."

Amy looks around as they walk. "Sonikku? Isn't there some sort of introduction to the show we should make?"

Sonic nods and looks at her. "You're right Ames."

He looks around and grabs the nearest camera. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. This is my wife, Amy. We're extremely trained professionals, and what we do in this show is incredibly dangerous. Please, do _not_ try this at home."

Amy giggles. "That works, but we need one for the actual show."

Sonic nods. "We'll do that later on. Right now, we need to make progress into the forest."

As they hike deeper into the foliage, Sonic looks around at all the animals and plants. He was memorizing what each one was, what it did, and he pointed all this information out. Amy was listening intently and nodding. Peter walks up to Sonic and gives him a small circular ball. "I found this at a market stand while at the airport."

Sonic takes the ball, shakes it, inspects it, and nods. "This is very helpful. This stuff here is cotton and poison for the blowgun we'll be using for hunting."

Amy looks it over. "What's the poison made out of?"

Sonic begins packing the darts into the cotton. "Either poisonous berries found here in the jungle, or they get it from wiping the tips on poison dart frogs."

Sonic takes the blowgun from his bag and attaches the gun to the accessories by using a vine. "The poison from the frogs is incredibly strong, more poisonous than most snakes."

As the hours pass, the forest floor begins to get really dark. Amy looks around. "It's getting dark. Let's find a place to set up camp for the night."

Sonic nods and looks at a camera. "Since the forest canopy is so thick, the sunlight here on the forest floor isn't all that great, so it gets dark much faster than higher up in the trees. So, we're going to set up a campsite."

Looking at Amy, he puts his bag down. "Okay, just like we practiced Amy. Find some leaves and I'll find us some branches."

Peter and Dennis let the hedgehogs go to work, copying every move they make. Sonic has the safety crew watch him in case he falls from any trees while he cuts down some branches. "Heads up!"

Amy also climbs trees and cuts down some large leaves. From here on out, the show was up to Sonic and Amy. Sonic climbs out of the trees and begins cutting down some vines to make tinder. He looks at the nearest cameraman, Dennis. "What I'm doing now is crushing and splitting these vines into their fibers to make fire."

After the fibers are ready, Sonic takes his flint and strikes it with his steel striker. Sparks fly and land on the vines until one stays alight. The blue hedgehog blows on the pile of tinder until it starts smoking, and then it lights up. Sonic puts it on some smaller nearby branches and begins building up the wood until the fire is burning brightly.

Amy was proving to be a very fast worker. Using the branches Sonic didn't need, she soon has a sizeable lean-to shelter ready. Sonic looks over and smiles. "Nice job Amy. Come over here camera guy."

They go over and Amy explains how she made the shelter while Sonic looks it over. Amy looks at the camera. "This is called a lean-to shelter. Easy to make, but very sturdy. All you really need is some tree branches, interlaced leaves, some vines to hold the branches together, and a little effort."

Another camera follows Sonic as he inspects the shelter. "Nice job Amy. There's no structural weakness anywhere. Now let's make sure the ground creatures don't bother us tonight."

Sonic takes his knife and cuts off a branch from a low-growing tree. "This branch here has some leaves on it, basically making it a broom. What I'm going to do is sweep the floor of the shelter, and also around the shelter, so there aren't any ants or bugs that come in."

As he sweeps Amy gets out their supply of water. "Water is super important in a humid environment like this. If you don't keep yourself hydrated, your body will shut down, and you'll dehydrate to the point you'll need emergency care."

Sonic comes back from sweeping and sits by Amy, quickly downing some water. "You also want to make sure you don't drink your water too fast, in case you don't have a water source nearby. You can live up to three weeks without food, but without water, you're only good for three days."

As night falls, Sonic looks at the crews. "Make sure your shelters are solid, and get some sleep. Tomorrow, we're going to try and find a water source."

_**-Later that night-**_

A camera is turned on. It's the small handheld camera Sonic uses when he's climbing trees. The images are green, indicating night vision. He looks into the camera. "Well, it's night number one on this Amazon adventure. If you can't hear it, the rain is falling, but the lean-to Amy built is holding well."

There's a rumble of thunder. Sonic looks in the direction the thunder came from, and back at the camera. "Let's hope it doesn't get too bad eh? The bottles of water are outside to catch any rain, and that will help keep us going for a while. See you all tomorrow."

The camera turns off, and Sonic goes back to sleep.

**NOTE: Okay, chapter 3 is finally here, and chapter 4 is coming soon. It's already been written, so it'll be posted hopefully within a few days.**


	4. Day Two

Hedgehogs Vs. Wild, Amazon Rain Forest: Chapter 4 – Day Two

Early the next morning, Sonic and Amy rekindle the fire that the rain put out the previous night. It wasn't easy since the wood was wet, but eventually flames were once again roaring on their pile of sticks. The camera crew films this and then one camera turns to see a bird in a low tree branch.

Sonic slowly gets the blowgun, dips a dart in the poison, puts it in the gun, and fires with a strong breath. The dart flies true, and the bird is now breakfast. Amy picks it up by the legs and brings it over. "What kind of bird is this?"

Sonic takes the bird and begins plucking it. "Well, look it over. Sharp, hooked beak, roughly two feet in size... This is a macaw. However, I'm going to call it the Breakfast Bird for now."

Amy giggles. "Well, at least it's not tree bark."

After the bird is plucked, the organs are removed, and then the bird is skewered and roasted over the fire. Sonic picks up his camera to do a little filming. "Look here. When cooking in the wild, make sure that any meat you cook is done properly. Taste a small bit every few minutes to be sure. This bird should take about half an hour."

The camera and safety crews manage to shoot down two more macaws and roast them. After breakfast Sonic tossed the remains of the macaw in the fire just as a rumble of thunder was heard. Amy finished eating her half of the bird and looked up. "Sounds like more rain Sonic."

Sonic nodded and stood up. "Let's go. The rain will cover our scent, in case any predators smell our breakfast."

The cooking fires are extinguished and the group moves deeper into the jungle. As the day wore on, the sounds of the rainforest came to the ears of the crew. Spider monkeys, toucans, and the occasional rumble of thunder are heard.

The group came to a small river flowing through the area. Sonic took out his bottle and filled it. "This water here is a tributary of the Amazon River. It's fast-flowing, and looks like it's safe to drink. Stagnant water should be avoided at all costs, because only bacteria grows there."

Amy looks at the camera. "Drinking stagnant water can cause you to get _really _sick. In fact, people out here have died from dysentery, all because of drinking stagnant water."

After the water bottles are full, Sonic takes a look around. "Well, the territory won't be easy to cross, but we have to if we're going to make it out."

As they walk, they follow the course of the river. Amy talks to the cameras as they walk. "If you ever find a river, it's recommended that you follow it downstream. This will almost always lead you to civilization."

Every step of the way, the group has to bend over to get through the thick underbrush. Amy takes a step and falls over. "OW!"

Sonic comes over, kneeling beside her. "What happened?"

Amy holds her right ankle. "I stepped over the same log you just did, and my ankle gave out."

One of the safety team members comes over and examines it. He presses on various parts of Amy's ankle, asking if it hurts. Amy takes her boot off and says no each time. Farther down her foot, however, Amy yelps.

The doctor looks at Sonic. "Well, it could be one of two things. Her ankle is fine. It's not swollen or twisted. However, I felt some swelling about halfway down her foot."

The cameras film all of this. Sonic nods. "Amy, take your sock off."

Amy does and winces a lot. The reason for her pain becomes clear: A pigeon egg sized area of swelling was forming, turning her skin a dark purple. The doctor nods. "That's what I was worried about. Her foot is either broken or she's ripped a tendon. Either way, she can't walk."

Sonic looks at the nearest camera, concern evident on his features. "Amy's suffered a severe injury, and in this case, she's put herself in danger."

Amy whimpers. "What will we do Sonic?"

Sonic rubbed his quills as he thought for a moment. "We're miles from the airport by now, so going back wouldn't help."

The doctor speaks up. "She has to keep that foot elevated so the swelling will go down."

Sonic nods. "Alright, here's what we'll do. Amy, if you can, put your sock back on. I'll have to carry you. Once we find an open area along the river here, we'll stop for a while."

Amy slowly put her sock back on and Sonic picked her up. "Keep your foot on my shoulder at all times."

Amy nodded and held on as they continued their trek. Sonic called Peter over. "If Amy's foot gets worse, then we'll have to stop the show and get her some help."

Peter nodded. "Alright. If you do have to stop, do you have anyone that could take your place?"

Sonic looked at Amy. "I don't think Tails would do it. He and Cream are going to be parents soon."

Amy nodded and winced a little. "Well, if we can't find anyone then we'll have to stop the show until I get better."

The doctor cracks into his supplies, activates an ice bag, and ties it onto Amy's foot. "Here, this will help the swelling."

Amy winced some as the bag was put on, and Sonic looked around. "Looks like the water is getting a bit broader here. We might be able to make camp soon and do some fishing."

Amy nods. "Well, piranha do live in the Amazon River... You going to fish for them?"

Sonic nods. "Indeed I am. If we can't catch any piranha, then we'll fish for something else. This area also has the Amazon Pink River Dolphin and the Black Caiman. The first and last are very dangerous, but fish are an excellent source of healthy stuff."

After another two hours walking in the thick underbrush, and getting rained on as they went, they finally found a fairly open area alongside the river. Sonic gently put Amy down and looked around. "Okay, crew guys, make yourselves useful and chop down some sturdy branches. Make sure they have leaves. Doctor guy, you're with me. Peter, get wood for a fire, and make sure it's dry."

The group scatters and goes about their chores. Sonic turns on the handheld camera for filming purposes. "How do you feel Amy?"

The pink hedgehog slowly takes her sock off. "I'm okay, but my foot still hurts."

The doctor looks at Amy's foot. "The swelling has gone down a bit. Good! That rules out the broken foot, for now anyway. It still needs to be kept elevated though."

Sonic searches around and finds a tree branch on the ground. Putting down the camera, he takes out his knife and cuts the branch into four pieces, each about a foot long. Using a nearby vine, Sonic splits it into its individual fibers. "What I'm doing here is creating a stand for Amy's foot to rest on. It'll only be about a foot off the ground, but that's all I need."

The four sticks act as a stand, and Sonic ties it all together with the vine fibers. What fibers he has left he uses to make a kind of hammock for Amy's foot. "This is so Amy can rest her foot on this stand and not complain about it being uncomfortable."

He returns to find the doctor finishing his exam of Amy's foot, and Sonic puts the stand under it. Amy tests it and purrs. "Excellent job Sonikku. It's comfortable."

Sonic gives his trademark thumbs-up to the camera and turns it off. "You're welcome Ames. Now you sit here. I'll go help Peter get the fire going and then do some fishing."

Amy nods, and Sonic examines the wood Peter has gathered. "Not bad. It's dry enough and should light up. If you can, get more dry wood so we can keep the fire going."

Once the fire is lit, Sonic finds a thin tree about two inches thick and eight feet tall. He cuts it down and attaches some fishing line to the thinnest part. He smiled at his work. "I'm glad I thought of fishing line before we left. Same goes for Dennis for bringing those hooks."

Attaching a hook to 30 feet of line, Sonic joins Dennis and the rest of the camera crew on the bank. Dennis nodded upstream. "The safety crew is up that way about 50 feet. That way we have a better chance of catching something."

Sonic gets his fishing pole ready as Peter does the filming. "Find anything for bait?"

Dennis nodded. "We found some larvae growing in in a broken tree branch."

Sonic takes one of the larvae, puts it on the hook, and casts his line. "Be careful. Piranha are known to not only eat people, but also each other."

Dennis nods. "So don't fall in?"

Sonic looked upstream. "Yeah, don't fall in. Same goes for the Black Caiman. Their only predator is humans, and even THEY are known to get eaten by Black Caiman."

The sun sets as they fish, but no one catches much, so Sonic thinks. "How can we draw some piranha or some Caiman?"

Dennis looks around. "How about you cut an animal open and throw it in the water?"

Sonic chuckles. "This is a family show, and PETA would be all over me if they saw me do that."

Once it is dark they call it a night and bring their catch in. Amy looks over Sonic's catch. "How did it go?"

Sonic frowns. "I only caught two piranhas, so that's one for each of us."

Amy nodded. "It's better than nothing."

The fish around camp are cleaned, gutted, and cooked. Sonic looks around. "Throw the leftovers into the river. We don't want any predators checking this area out, especially with Amy injured."

Cameras record some shots of the camp, the group eating, and one last shot of a dim fire slowly turning to ashes while everyone slept.


	5. Day Three

Hedgehogs Vs. Wild, Amazon Rain Forest: Chapter 5 – Day Three

The following morning, the group takes some time to freshen up in the tributary. First though, they make a net of vines and stretch it across the river to make sure they don't get visited by the vicious piranha or Black Caiman.

The doctor checks on Amy's foot. "How does your foot feel Amy?"

Amy lets the doctor examine the foot. "It's doing better. Sonic's stand really helped."

The doctor smiles. "Do you think you can walk on it?"

Amy motions Sonic over. "Maybe. We'll know shortly."

Sonic comes over. "Yes Ames?"

Amy reaches to him. "Sonic babe, can you help me up? I'm going to try and walk a bit."

Sonic helps her up. "Okay. I'll catch you if you fall."

Amy smiles. "Thanks Sonikku."

Sonic holds one of her hands and Amy slowly takes a couple steps, wincing with pain. She lifts her foot and shakes her head. "I can't walk yet."

Sonic picks her up and kisses her. "Come on, let's find a place to clean up."

Amy nods. "Since I don't want the other guys to see me bathing, can we do that privately?"

The blue hedgehog grins. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

Amy blushes and nods. "We haven't been intimate in nearly a month, and I think it's time. Besides, the last time we had sex in the wild, I didn't want to stop."

Sonic smiles. "That good huh?"

She nods. "Good enough that I had triplets."

He looks around for a clearing near the riverbank. "There's one problem. I didn't bring any condoms and you're not on birth control."

Amy shrugs. "I know we said no more children, but I'm willing to take that risk if it means we can show our love for each other."

They find a small clearing 100 feet downstream and Amy nods. "It'll work."

Meanwhile Peter looks around. "Has anyone seen Sonic and Amy?"

The doctor answers. "They went to have a little private time."

Peter nods. "Oh." Then it hits him. "Ohhh!"

Sonic cleans off the ground to make sure no bugs come around to bother them, then he puts Amy down. She immediately takes off her shirt and bra, purring in a sexy manner. Sonic purrs back to her, and she motions him over. "Come here big boy. Your wife wants you."

Sonic walks over. "Does she now?"

She nods. "Off with your clothes."

**NOTE: For the entire time I've been writing this story, I've debated whether or not to have a lemon in it. I've decided there will be one, since it'll play into the storyline a bit. Okay, back to the story.**

The blue blur undresses and Amy gets on her knees. Taking his growing shaft into her mouth, Amy wraps his meat between her breasts and massages it. Sonic moans and gently pulls on the pink hedgehog's quills. "You're right. We definitely needed this."

Amy rubs faster. "Mhm."

Her tongue caresses his entire head, making Sonic moan louder and twitch a little. Amy locks eyes with Sonic, who winks at her. "Amazing job so far babe."

She speeds up again, teasing his testicles and moaning. Sonic keeps a watch for intruders as often as he can. Amy begins bobbing her head as her mounds massaged Sonic's member. Sonic moans her name and twitches a little more. "Faster Amy... This feels great."

Amy speeds up her motions and begins stroking Sonic's shaft. Sonic pants a little and tenses up. "Ames I'm gonna cum!"

Amy speeds up more until Sonic finally reaches his limit. Amy purrs as Sonic releases his load into her mouth. "Amy... Oohh..."

The pink hedgehog swallows in two gulps and grins. "A bad foot isn't going to keep _me _from pleasing my man."

Sonic smirks. "What about your man pleasing you?"

Amy winks at her blue stud. "Nope, not that either."

Amy lays down and takes off her shorts and panties, giving Sonic a teasing view. "Like what you see Sonikku?"

Sonic chuckles. "I absolutely love what I see."

Amy purrs. "Good. Now, pleasure me."

Sonic lays down and Amy crawls over, straddling his face. Sonic's tongue snakes out and buries itself inside her flower, and his hands firmly squeeze Amy's breasts. She squeaks with pleasure and Sonic's eagerness. "OH! Mmm, someone's an eager hedgehog."

Sonic nods as he rubs Amy's nipples between his fingers. His tongue flicks her clitoris, and Amy starts gyrating her hips. "Yes Sonic... Nice and slow..."

He spanks her, getting a loud moan. Amy's hips lower farther onto Sonic's tongue, getting him deeper inside her moist opening. Amy holds his hands as they massage her mounds. "Sonikku... that feels wonderful. Go faster."

Their surroundings vanished as the two hedgehogs focused on pleasing each other. Sonic pinches Amy's nipples at various speeds and his teeth gently clamp down on her clit. Amy's eyes roll back in her head. No matter how she moved now, Sonic was giving her pleasure. Despite her trembling legs and bad foot Amy began to almost buck her hips. "Sonic I'm getting close! Uh! Ah!"

Nibbling on her clitoris, Sonic plays with the pink hedgehog's body as he pleased, and Amy soon reached orgasm. Her body tenses up as her juice floods onto Sonic's muzzle. "Sonic! Ohh..."

Sonic sits up and kisses Amy, giving her a taste of her juice as they kiss. Their tongues meet and engage in a fierce battle, which Sonic allows Amy to win. Amy gently pushes him back down and sucks on his nipples. The blue blur moans. "Amy..."

Amy smirks and gingerly moves down toward his rock hard appendage. "Ooh it's so hard... Just how I like it."

Sonic winks at his rose-colored wife. "So you like it hard huh?"

She nods. "You should know that by now baby."

Amy lifts Sonic's cock and lowers herself onto it. "Mmm..."

Her body reacts by heating up and releasing a flood of her juice. Sonic purrs. "That was a quick orgasm Ames."

She smirks. "I didn't orgasm. It just feels that good."

Putting her hands on Sonic's abs, she slowly begins riding him, making sure she gets his entire length inside her. "Mmm yeah, that feels so good... Sonic babe?"

Sonic is rubbing her nipples again. "Yes Amy?"

Amy leans down to his ears. "Cum inside me, no matter what."

Sonic nods and kisses Amy's neck, getting a sexy moan and an explosion of pheromones. Amy almost yelps from the pleasure, but she controls it and humps faster. Amy makes sure her nipples rub against Sonic's nipples, and this allows Sonic to use his hands for other things. He spanks Amy repeatedly, getting a moan each time.

Amy kisses his neck. "Yes Sonic. Spank that ass you love so much."

Sonic does so, and then teases her anus. Amy speeds up her riding of Sonic's penis and slams herself onto him. Sonic smirks, and Amy purrs. "I told you I liked it hard."

He nods and Amy nibbles on his neck. The result is Sonic's manhood expanding and Amy giving him a deep sexual moan. "Mmmm..."

Sonic purrs. "You're so tight Amy... I love it."

Amy licks his neck and muzzle. "And I love your big thick cock Sonikku."

They kiss again and Amy goes to humping Sonic at full speed. "Mmm! Oh! Yeah! I love you Sonikku!"

Sonic spanks Amy close to her opening so that he hits it, giving Amy extra pleasure. "I love you too Ames."

The rose hedgehog rides the blue one even harder, entwining his fingers between hers. "I'm gonna cum baby!"

Sonic moves his hips a little to get just a bit more penetration. Amy's eyes close and she tenses up, squeezing Sonic's hands as her orgasm floods through her. "Sonikku! Ahh! Oh yes! Mmm..."

Sonic kisses her breasts. "I felt your walls pulse."

Amy sighs in content. "I'm glad you did... Now, is it my turn to get humped?"

Sonic rolls over so Amy is on the ground, being careful not to touch her bad foot. "Yes it's your turn. How would you like it?"

Amy rubs his abs and purrs. "You already know Sonic."

She wraps her arms and legs around her cobalt husband, grabbing his fur and holding tight. Slowly Sonic pulls out and then slams himself back in. The pink hedgehog's eyes roll back in her head as she moans. "UH! Yes, just like that! Bury that cock inside me!"

He does just that, railing Amy's womanhood as hard as he wants. He's not rough, but extremely passionate about his thrusting. Amy's breasts bounce wildly as her opening drips rapidly, rewarding Sonic with multiple squishy sounds. Amy pulls on Sonic's quills as each thrust brings her closer and closer to another orgasm. "HA! Sonic! Yes! Give me all your cum!"

Sonic thrusts faster and deeper, kissing Amy's neck, chest, and muzzle. Amy pants and kisses him back, moaning loudly. "_MMMPH!_ Oh yes my love!"

She nibbles on his ears and shoulders, moaning his name over and over. Sonic lowers his head and bites on Amy's nipples, twisting them between his teeth. His shaft reaches to her womb on each thrust, and Amy's flower walls start to tighten. "I'm so close Sonikku!"

Sonic nods and pants. "I am too!"

She looks in his eyes. "It had better be a huge load Sonic! Fill me completely!"

The two hedgehogs reach their climax together. Amy's first pulse triggers Sonic's monster load to explode deep inside her. Amy smiles through her orgasm as Sonic fulfills her demand. Jade green eyes sparkling with love look into green eyes shining with that same love.

Amy closes her eyes in content. "Mmmm..."

Sonic licks her neck. "I must have met your demand."

Amy slowly nods. "Not only that, but you exceeded it."

Sonic smiles. "Great. Now we need to get going if we're going to make any progress."

Amy shakes her head. "Nope. You know I always have you fill my ass too."

Sonic chuckles. "Yes, that round perfect ass I love so much."

Amy giggles and looks in Sonic's eyes. "Anal sex, then we bathe, then we leave."

Sonic helps Amy onto her hands and knees. "Alright Amy babe, but we'll have to hustle to make up for lost time."

Amy nods. "That's fine."

Sonic uses some water from the river as lubricant, and he makes sure plenty is used. Amy moans and purrs. "My pussy is so full Sonikku... Can you do that to my rear?"

Sonic nods and positions himself. "Gladly."

Spreading her cheeks, Sonic slowly enters Amy's backside. Amy moans loudly and relaxes the best she can. Sonic is soon completely in, and Amy is already panting. "Sonic baby! (panting) Hurry!"

Sonic begins thrusting hard and deep, moaning with his efforts. "Amy! So tight!"

Amy almost screams but she can't because of the camera and safety crews 100 feet upstream. "Yes Sonic! I love how deep you're going!"

The blue hedgehog uses his left hand to play with Amy's nipples and his right hand to massage Amy's swollen flower. The rose hedgehog shudders with the pleasure. "OH! Yes my love! Faster!"

He goes faster and harder. Sonic's testicles smack Amy's flower from behind with each thrust. Amy tosses her head back and moans Sonic's name, panting and urging him for more speed. Sonic speeds up and leans forward to kiss Amy. Her moans become muffled as the two hedgehogs battle each other in a hot kiss.

Sonic moans as his penis expands, signaling to Amy that he was nearing his climax. Amy breaks the kiss. "Fill me one more time! Uh! Yes!"

Sonic rubs her nipples and clitoris as fast as he can, and this makes Amy reach orgasm. "SONIKKU!"

Sonic reaches orgasm just after she does, fulfilling her demand one more time. "AMY!"

The blue and pink hedgehogs cuddle together, and Amy purrs. "That was wonderful Sonic. I love you."

Sonic rubs noses with her. "I love you too."

**NOTE: End of lemon.**

_**-45 minutes later-**_

Sonic comes back to camp carrying Amy in his arms. Peter comes over. "There you are. We were starting to get a little worried."

Sonic blushes a little. "Sorry about that, but I _did _warn you that me and Amy liked to get intimate."

Peter nods. "Yes you did. Are you two able to continue?"

Sonic nods. "Amy's asleep, but I'm gonna carry her... obviously."

Peter frowns. "Wow. Both of those were obvious."

Sonic shakes his head. "Wow I failed. Alright, let's get moving."

The group removes the net they made and brings it along as they set out on their way. One of the cameramen films and asks Sonic a question. "So, how about that private time huh?"

Sonic stops, irritated. He slowly turns to the cameraman and growls three words. "Hey. Shut up."

He keeps walking, and Dennis looks at the intern. "What was that about?"

Unaware that Sonic was listening, the intern whispered to Dennis. "I got footage of them. I was able to sneak up on them since they're so loud."

Dennis frowns. "Get rid of it, or Sonic will kill you. He made it very clear that anyone who did that would be turned over to the natives."

The intern chuckles. "I know, but there aren't any natives out here."

Dennis shakes his head. "Nice knowing you rookie."

_**-That night-**_

The group sets up camp along the river near a big tree. Amy had woken up along the way, and she was furious when she heard the intern had filmed them. Sonic laid her down beside him and calmed her down. "Don't worry babe, I'll handle it."

The group catches more piranhas, including some red-bellied ones, and had their meal. For water Sonic cuts some plants growing beside the tree, called a Kapok Tree, and hands them out to everyone. "Here guys. This plant is called a Bromeliad. This plant stores water when it rains because of its overlapping leaves."

The group eats and talks about the day's events until the fire dims down to ashes. The camp goes dark for about 20 minutes, then the handheld camera turns on. The intern giggles to himself, thinking everyone was asleep. Unknown to him, a figure was sneaking up from behind. The intern never knew what hit him before his world went dark.

The figure takes the camera, deletes the footage, and walks away. A few minutes later, another figure arrives, but finds the intern unconscious. The figure uses the intern's shoe strings as ropes and ties him up before laying back down and falling asleep.

**NOTE: Looks like someone dared to break a very sacred rule. But who knocked him out? Sonic? Amy? Dennis? Peter? Find out next chapter. **


	6. Day Four

Hedgehogs Vs. Wild, Amazon Rain Forest: Chapter 6 – Day 4

The next morning the intern wakes up with a powerful headache. "Ow..."

He looks around and sees everyone packing up for their trip. Dennis comes over. "Well, that's a right good bump you have on your head. How'd you get it?"

The intern thinks. "The last thing I remember was watching that hot footage of Sonic and Amy having sex. Something hit me, and that's it until now."

Dennis shakes his head. "I told you to get rid of it. Now look what you've gotten yourself into."

Meanwhile Peter is talking to Sonic and Amy. "He's an intern guys."

Amy shakes her head. "That doesn't matter. He knowingly filmed our intimacy even after he was told not to."

Sonic nods. "We'll be pressing charges against him for invading our privacy and unlawful filming of us."

Dennis comes over. "He planned to sell the video online, stupid pervert. Anyway, the footage is apparently gone now and someone knocked him out to delete it."

Sonic nods. "I should have killed him, but I won't. Not yet."

Amy holds his hand. "Come on, we need to get moving."

Sonic looks at Peter. "Even if he apologizes, he's still in trouble."

The intern is untied and Sonic stands in front of him. "You've done a very horrible thing, and I have nothing to say to you."

The group gets moving again. Amy is able to hobble and limp a little bit, but can't completely walk quite yet. The intern grumbles about how Sonic's lucky for having the only female around and how he should share. Sonic whirls on him and decks him. "There. I shared. Now shut up before I _do_ kill you."

The river winds into the forest through more thick vegetation, and then it rains. Sonic looks at Peter's camera. "The terrain is starting to get a little more hilly, but the river is also getting wider. Soon we'll reach the Amazon River... hopefully anyway."

Suddenly the group comes to a sheer cliff. The river becomes a waterfall before pooling at the bottom and flowing off again. Amy looks at Sonic. "What do we do now?"

Sonic looks at the drop. "We need to be careful. Since it's raining, the river could flood. However, it's about 50 feet to the water. To jump, we'll need at least half that to survive. Anyone have a stone?"

Dennis brings one over. "Here, this weighs about two pounds."

Sonic nods. "Perfect. Okay, everyone find some vines or leaves. I'll need about 80 feet of it to make a rope."

Amy frowns. "Sonic, the safety crew has rope."

Sonic looks at her. "I know, but the viewers at home might not, so they need to know what to do."

Amy looks around. "Good point."

The blue hedgehog puts the pink one down and helps make the rope. Once it's ready Sonic looks at Dennis' camera. "So what you do is this. After the rope is made, lower the rock into the water until it hits bottom, and then count how many wingspans it takes to bring it back out. The average span is about six feet, so we'll need at least five spans to truly be safe."

Sonic lowers the stone in, and Peter pulls it up. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five."

Sonic nods. "That's a deep puddle. Did you feel any rocks or anything?"

Peter shook his head, so Sonic motions the intern over. "Jump in and feel for rocks."

The intern shook his head, so Sonic pushed him in. The intern flew like a bird and landed with a splash. There was a group "Ooh!" and then the intern popped up. Taking a breath, he swam around in the clear water and checked for rocks. Finding none, he swam out of the river.

Sonic picks Amy up. "Feel like a jump?"

Amy holds onto him as tight as she can. "Just be careful with my feet."

Sonic kisses her. "I'll do what I can. Now hang on."

The pink hedgehog closes her eyes as the blue one took a step back for momentum. "CANNONHOGS!"

Off the cliff they flew. For Amy it seemed like forever, even though it was only four seconds. With a splash Sonic and Amy hit the water, curled in a tight ball. Sonic took Amy's hand once they hit and helped her swim to the surface.

Amy coughed a bit and looked at her husband. "That was fun, and I'm okay."

They kiss and Sonic looks at the camera and safety crews. "Okay! Come on down!"

The other seven people on the cliff waste no time in jumping. They do all manner of flips before they splash into the water. The doctor surfaces and laughs. "That was awesome! Can we do that again?"

Sonic laughs. "Fine. One more jump, then we need to keep going."

So the group, including Amy, goes up to the edge and jump off again. Some shouted "Cannonball!" while others shouted "Whee!" or "Yeehaw!"

Dennis films both jumps, including himself doing a double backflip into the water. Sonic helps Amy out. "No one said you couldn't have a little fun right? Now, let's go. We'll need to find a campsite in a few hours."

The intern goes to Sonic to apologize, and Sonic lets him, but then shakes his head. "You're still in trouble, but thanks for the apology."

The intern frowns. "Darn."

Amy looks at him. "You know what you did was wrong, but you filmed us anyway."

The group moves on down the river and Sonic continuously picks up the plants that grow on the bank. The rain slowed progress a bit, but not too much. Throughout the day the group covers ten miles, stopping occasionally to fish for food. Once again they snag some piranha, but then Sonic sees a black shape moving toward them. "Everyone out of the water!"

The group makes it out just in time, even though the intern cuts his legs on some rocks in his haste. The blue hero gets his handheld camera out and films. "See that moving thing? That is the fearsome Black Caiman. It's one of the largest members of the alligator family, growing up to 15 feet and weighing up to nearly 1,000 pounds. They'll eat anything, including humans... I wonder if they've ever eaten an intern... I don't think they'd like the taste though."

Amy is getting her foot examined. "How does it look?"

The doctor nods in approval. "You must be a fast healer Amy. The swelling is almost gone. Once it is, you can resume walking if you want, but it'll still hurt a bit for a while."

Amy nods. "Thank you."

She puts her sock and boot back on and Sonic helps her up. Peter comes over. "What did you see Sonic?"

Sonic nods toward the river. "Black Caiman. The river is wide enough now that we'll be seeing more of them, so watch yourselves."

Peter nods. "Doctor says the intern we all hate skinned his legs to the bone when he tripped on the rocks in the river. He's lucky to get back on shore."

Sonic nods. "He deserves it. He expected an apology to make everything go away, but it won't."

The piranha are cooked and eaten, and the remains are thrown into the river, where the Black Caiman eat them.

_**-Four hours later-**_

A growl is heard near the camp. Sonic bolts upright. "Wake up! Predator nearby!"

Dennis rekindles the fire as Peter films. Amy looks around and points into the woods. "There it is!"

The animal charges into camp, aiming right for Amy. It almost knows she's injured, but Sonic defends her and kicks the animal away. Everyone scrambles for cover, and the animal lands near the now-unfortunate intern. Sensing he's more vulnerable than the female hedgehog, the animal leaps on the intern and makes a meal of him.

Sonic gets his knife out and stares the animal down. Amy whispers. "Be careful Sonikku."

Sonic nods once, and the animal looks over at Sonic. The animal turns on him and charges, leaping at him. Sonic ducks and rams the knife sheath-deep into the animal's belly. Critically wounded, the animal limps into the woods, but Sonic follows it. The animal doesn't last long, and dies from its injury.

Sonic sighs. "I didn't want to kill you, but you left me no choice."

He comes back to camp and Amy hugs him. "Sonikku!"

He kisses her and looks around. "Everyone okay?"

The doctor comes over, carrying the intern. "Everyone but him."

Sonic hangs his head. "Out of respect for the dead we need to give him a proper burial. After that, we need to keep watch until tomorrow."

The group makes a grave for the intern and Sonic drags the animal into camp. "Here's what killed him."

Peter films it. "That's a jaguar!"

Sonic nods. "Indeed it is. Throw him in the river."

The Black Caiman eat the carcass, and a small funeral is held for the intern. Sonic makes a headstone of sorts for the grave from tree bark. It reads: _'Here lies Johnny Williamson. Slain by a jaguar. RIP'_

Amy sniffles and hugs Sonic, who holds her close. He sighs as he looks at the grave. "Poor guy... Karma sucks, but I guess this is partly our fault. We were kind of hard on him."

Amy nods. "I feel awful."

Peter and Dennis come over. "We'll take first watch, the crews will take second watch, and third watch will be you two."

Sonic nods. "It'll be daylight soon, so the watches won't be all that long."

The group settles down for the remainder of the night as the watch guards take their shifts, saddened by the passing of a young intern.

**NOTE: Sorry if your name is Johnny Williamson. So, Sonic knocked him out, and then the poor intern was eaten by a jaguar. Sad way to go isn't it? Chapter 7 coming soon.**


End file.
